In agricultural applications, farmers have typically used a single-disk or double-disk opener for opening a furrow, roughly of a parabolic cross-section, in which material is deposited (such as seed or fertilizer).
Single-disk openers use one disk to cut and shape the furrow. A material shoe is generally disposed behind a leading edge of the disk and is used to deposit material in the furrow. The use of a single disk to open the furrow requires minimal down-pressure to be applied in order to open the furrow. However, disadvantages arise when debris falls into the furrow before the material shoe has passed.
Alternatively, double-disk openers use two disks to cut and shape the furrow. Typically, the two disks form a V-shape with the material shoe in-between. The V-shaped arrangement helps protect the material shoe from debris entering the furrow, but requires much higher down-pressure to be applied in order to cut the furrow. This increase of down-pressure leads to increased wear and tear on the disk opener and increased fuel consumption.
Traditionally, constant down-pressure is applied by the single-disk or double-disk opener using a resilient member such as a spring. This constant down-pressure results in a furrow of different depth as soil conditions such as soil hardness change. Thus, the material placement is not consistent across varying soil conditions. Inconsistent material placement can lead to lower yielding crops and other problems.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop a system that overcomes the problems and limitations associated with traditional single-disk and double-disk openers.